Tidak Seburuk yang Kukira
by Yukimura Mei
Summary: Pihak ketiga yang muncul diantara Shinichi dan Ran, siapakah dia? dan mengapa dia terus mengganggu mereka?


it's my 1st story... \(^o^)/

******Tidak Seburuk yang Kukira**

By : The Night Baroness

Detective Conan ~ Aoyama Gosho

**catatan : **gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD -_-v , gomen kalo jelek

* * *

Suatu pagi di sebuah rumah yang berada di Beika District Nomor 2, Blok 21B...

"Shin-chan!" panggil seorang wanita dari arah meja makan.

"Iya, Bu." jawab anak itu dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat turun dan sarapan!" teriak wanita itu lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derapan langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga.

"Ibu hobi teriak-teriak ya? Tiap pagi Ibu selalu teriak seperti tadi." Shinichi telah duduk di hadapan wanita tadi, Yukiko Kudo.

"Justru karna kamu, Shin. Ibu selalu teriak." Yukiko menjewer telinga Shin.

"I-iya..iya maaf, Bu. Hehe.."

"Kalian ini selalu ribut tiap pagi." tegur sang Ayah, Yusaku Kudo.

"Ah..Ayah, rumah kita kan memang sepi. Jadi apa boleh buat, anak juga satu-satunya." sindir Yukiko.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Yukiko."

"Lalu maksud Ayah?" Yukiko meneguk air putih dari gelasnya.

"Maksudku, emm..bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Yusaku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh.." Yukiko menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini benar-benar mirip Holmes. _It was easier to know it than to explain why I know it. _Right?" Ucap Yukiko mengingat sebuah kata dari Sherlock Holmes.

"Haha.." Yusaku hanya tertawa pasrah terhadap istri tercintanya itu.

"Intinya..Ayah senang dengan keadaan yang sekarang kan?" tanya Shinichi di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Iya...Ayah bersyukur kita masih bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang ini. Ayah mencintai kalian." Ucap Yusaku.

"We love you too." ucap Yukiko dan Shinichi bersamaan. "Hahaha.." mereke pun tertawa kembali.

Ting..tong..

"Sepertinya itu Ran." Yukiko berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Ohayou, tante." sapa Ran saat pintu terbuka.

"Ohayou, Ran. Masuklah, Shin di meja makan."

"Arigatou, tante."

"Douita, Ran-chan."

"Aku selesai, Shin berangkat dulu ya, Ayah..Ibu." Shinichi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei..Shin. Setidaknya kamu ajak Ran sarapan dulu, bagaimana kamu ini..." sindir Yusaku.

"Aku yakin Ran telah sarapan di rumahnya. Mengingat semua tugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga kini ditanganinya." Shinichi terus berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku berangkat..."

"Dasar anak itu. Tidak bisa mengerti wanita sedikitpun. Maaf ya Ran.." Yukiko berusaha meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, tante. Justru sikapnya yang dingin seperti itu membuat orang semakin penasaran dengan kepribadiannya." ucap Ran.

"Wah...jawaban yang bagus. Arigatou ya Ran, akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu membantu Shin."

"Douita, tante."

"Huh...Tante harap kalian cepat lulus dan menikah. Pasti senang bisa mempunyai menantu sepertimu, Ran."

"Me-menikah?" Wajah Ran memerah.

"Iya..menikah. Jangan bilang kamu tidak mau menikah dengan Shinichi, Ran?" Yukiko terlihat waswas.

"Eh..bu-bukan.." Ran tambah salah tingkah.

"Hoiii...kalian sedang apa? Ran!" Seru Shinichi dari ambang pintu.

"I-iyaa..aku berangkat duluan tante." Ran setengah berlari menghampiri Shinichi.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, malu-malu kucing." gumam Yukiko.

* * *

"Shinichi tunggu!" Ran berusaha menyamakan lagkah kakinya. Namun Shinichi tidak menghiraukan. "Shinichi!" Tidak ada tanggapan. "Oii..Shinichi!" Akhirnya Ran berhenti berjalan dan bertolak pinggang.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita udah telat." Shinichi menegok ke belakang dan kembali berjalan.

"Hari ini kamu kenapa sih? Tungguin!" Ran berlari.

"Hari ini? Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Shin cuek.

"Isshh..dasar." Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Em..Ran." Shinichi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya?" Ran tidak menoleh.

"Emm..tadi..apa yang kalian bicarakan dirumah?" Shinichi sedikit salah tingkah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Eh? Tadi pagi?" Ran menoleh bingung.

"Iya."

"Maksudmu aku dengan ibumu tadi?"

"I-iya."

"Bukan apa-apa." Wajah Ran kembali memerah.

"Hoi..kalo bukan apa-apa kenapa wajahmu seperti tomat rebus?"

"Ma-masa sih?" Ran menutupi wajahnya.

"Pasti Ibu tadi bicara macam-macam."

"E-enggak kok."

"Bohong."

"Ah..biarin." Ran mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Shin.

"Oi..Ran!"

* * *

Disekolah...jam istirahat

"Ciee...suami istri telat bersamaan nih?" Ejek Sonoko.

"Kami bukan suami istri, Sonoko." Ucap Ran masih dengan posisi hormatnya.

"Tapi baru kali ini kalian terlambat kan?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Iya..gara-gara aku, kami terlambat. Maaf ya Shinichi." Ran menoleh kearah Shinichi disampingnya yang juga dalam posisi hormat ditengah lapangan.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ran. Berhentilah minta maaf."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ran." Shinichi tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Ran.

"Oi..Shinichi, apa yang terjadi dengan lengan seragammu?" Sonoko menunjuk lengan kanan seragam Shinichi.

"Oh..ini, robek." Jawab Shinichi santai.

"Aku tau itu robek Shin, yang kumaksud bagaimana bisa robek? Eh..berdarah pula."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Itu gara-gara aku Sonoko." Ucap Ran.

"Hah? Kalian sebenarnya darimana sih?" Sonoko tampak bingung.

"Kami..."

"Aku kan tadi bilang, itu bukan salahmu Ran." Shinichi memotong ucapan Ran.

"Tapi gara-gara aku kamu terluka, Shin." Butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipi Ran.

"Oi..kalian kenapa sih? Aku tidak paham." Sonoko berusaha menenangkan Ran.

"Jangan menangis, Ran." Shinichi menoleh kearah Ran. "Maaf." Shinichi menghapus air mata Ran dengan jarinya.

"Maaf Shinichi. Maaf.." tangisan Ran semakin menjadi.

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" Teriak Bu Jodie dari tepi lapangan.

"Ran sakit Bu, boleh kami bawa ke UKS?" Seru Shinichi.

"Ran sakit?" Bu Jodie menghampiri kami di tengah lapangan. "Iya, demam. Ayo Ibu antar ke UKS. Shinichi kamu tetap menjalani hukumanmu." Ucap Bu Jodie.

"Ehh? I-iya deh Bu, tapi berapa jam lagi? Ini sudah dua jam lebih kan?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Saat bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, kamu boleh kembali ke kelas."

"Aku baik-baik saja Bu Jodie, tidak perlu ke UKS." Ucap Ran.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, justru Shinichi lah yang sekarang sakit Bu."

"Shinichi?" Bu Jodi menoleh kearah Shin.

"A-aku? Aku sehat kok, lihat aku tidak pucat sepertimu Ran. Ran..Ran!" Ran tiba-tiba pingsan dan segera dibawa ke UKS oleh Shinichi.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari dua jam yang lalu.

Siapakah orang itu? Dan siapa yang terus diperhatikannya? - see u in next chapter :)

* * *

gomen...alurnya membingungkan -_-a


End file.
